


kenny sucks a wiener and dies

by bigduckenergy



Category: South Park
Genre: Crack, Death, Other, Vore, hotdog - Freeform, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 12:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigduckenergy/pseuds/bigduckenergy
Summary: title says it all





	kenny sucks a wiener and dies

On Saturday, Kenny McCormick gathered up the 3 dollars he'd managed to scavenge and went to the store. Obviously, meat was going to sustain his family- or at least his siblings. Fuck his parents, they can buy their own food. 

Anyway, so while he was perusing the deli isle my guy found a 12 pack of hotdogs for 2.69 dollars. He went to the self-checkout so no one would judge him for his age. He walked home and pet a rat/pigeon on the way there. 

"MPH MPHH!" Kenny announced when he burst through the door of his home. 

"Watch your Goddamn language!" Somebody yelled, probably his mom.

Kenny was hella hungry so he slapped the hotdogs on the kitchen counter, then proceed to rip those bad boys open. 

"MPHPMH~ HM MPH HMPH!" He yelled.

Karen came nyooming into the kitchen. Kenny handed her a hot dog.

"Thank you, oniichan!" She said.

"Mhh hm mph hmp hm mphm mph hmph*?"

Karen giggled and then nyoomed back to her room.

Kenny walked into his brother's room, only to see Kevin flexing for Tik Tok clout. Kenny threw a hotdog at him in disgust.

Our boy went back into the kitchen. Finally, he was able to eat these glorious, cold, moist hotdogs. He could hardly wait.

Kenny's hand trembled. As soon as the hotdog touched his lips, joy welled up inside his heart. That first bite was like heaven. How could you describe it? Meaty, savory, maybe a little salty. Kenneth could hardly hold the tears threatening to spill from his azure orbs. The next chomp was enough to send him over the edge in happiness. Without thinking, he took the whole hotdog into his mouth and swallowed the entire thing.

Or at least tried to.

The weiner ended up going directly down his windpipe, which led to him suffocating.

Rest in peace Kenneth.

He just wanted to vore.

 

 

 

 

"What the fuck did I tell you about watching anime?"**

**Author's Note:**

> im so fucking sorry y'all i should be studying :,)


End file.
